New Friends old Friends and Fantasy
by LostXNyghtshaedXGirl
Summary: Lavi shows interest in the wrong person


**Okay so this is another pilot for a story **

**I do not own any characters except for the OC **

**If you like this story review and fave and please no flames constructive criticism is okay though. **

"Take care Lenalee-kun" the black haired barrette wearing loud mouthed director shrieked after his younger sister left for her next mission with Lavi.

"Bye Kumui" she smiled and waved to her older brother. After she waved good bye and sat down on the train she went over the details of the mission. It was a simple innocence retrieval mission although the sincerity in his voice when he gave them their mission meant there was something he wasn't telling them.

"I wonder how Allen is fairing with his babysitter Link at main Headquarters?" Lavi stared at the racing landscape. After the whole level 4 and ark fiasco they had to keep close watch on Allen. They wrote each other but they haven't seen each other since then, however he was often in the Chinese girl's thoughts. "Tell me again why we are going to small town Scotland?"

"To collect innocence and do some…pest control" Lenalee answered and she let her thoughts wander. She soon fell asleep, she dreamt of a chesty pale blonde hair. She wasn't facing her but she knew exactly who she was, but the dream girl was doing something that frightened Lenalee.

Lenalee woke with a start and there was her red headed friend braiding her green locks. "Lavi" she peered out the window at the racing landscape still half asleep "where are we?"

"We're close to our destination" he leaned back to admire his handiwork. Her hair wasn't quite as long as it was before but it was getting there. GROWL! "Heh heh I don't know about you Lenalee, we left before we could eat and I'm famished" he stood up to head towards the dining car "can I get you anything?" the boy offered.

"Just a cup of chamomile tea" she sat back and massaged her brow. Her dream really worried her and had her on edge.

"Okay" he saluted her and headed toward the dining car.

He arrived at the dining car and snagged some doughnuts and of course Lenalee's tea. The red head sat down and enjoyed his doughnuts. He finished "hmmm still not enough" he thought to himself. Staring at the food he noticed out the corner of his eye a beautiful young woman with long brown hair. On closer inspection he noticed it wasn't brown it was black and it reached her knees it appeared. She had his interest, now he had to go talk to her.

He began to walk up when she whipped around and he spilled Lenalee's tea all over her. "Cluts!" he whispered to himself "I'm so sorry! Can I help you wash it…" he caught a glimpse of her face. She was pale and her eyes…they were as blue as the sky maybe bluer he thought. But they were hidden behind a pair of glasses and a mess of hair. "…off. My names Lavi." He shook her hand and her skin was as soft as silk. She just looked at him blank faced. The hand he held jerked away and hid under her brown cloak. She nodded and smiled at him and turned to leave. "Wait!" Lavi grabbed her arm "do you have anywhere specific you're going?" she shook her head." Would you like to sit with me and my friend in first class?" she nodded very hesitantly. "Cool! I just need to get her another cup of tea."

"Wait right here I'll tell Lenalee you're here" he turned around and poked his head in the door "Lenalee I have a friend that wants to sit with us is that fine with you?"

"Yeah" he turned around after handing her the tea, and the girl was gone. After sitting down he stared out the window Lenalee asked "so where's this friend of yours?"

"She was thee I touched her and talked to her. So she was defiantly real" he muttered. "Gone."

"Strange" she was even more on edge now she sipped her tea and tried to relax for the remainder of the ride. Which turned out to be very short, they were at their destination in 10 minutes.

Lavi shot off the train hoping he would find that girl again. He got caught up in the moment and he didn't realize he ran into someone. "Hey watch where you're going!"

"Oh sorry I didn't…" he turned around to apologize when he opened his eyes he saw a mess of white hair "BEANSPROUT!" he squished his friend in a hug.

"My name isn't beansprout!" he furrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

"Allen-kun?!" a friendly voice chimed from behind the boys. Lenalee came up and hugged her friend tightly.

"Long time no see guys" the white haired boy smiled.


End file.
